Espionage Acts
by Midori no danna
Summary: Pein was spying, he didn't understand why he was never included. More importantly he didn't understand why she never acted happy around him. M for later chapters.


The idea just popped into my head. Don't hurt me. I'm not going to use humor. Now as you understand this is going to be very hard for me. I decided not to use allusions either. New way of writing and I want to know what you think of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_

Well concealed foot steps flowed onto the dimly lit cave. A determined man thought of a certain someone as he took every long stroke of the legs. At the end of the cave was a door to Deidara's room. He wasn't going in though, he was spying.

When he approached the door he heard giggling. Pein bent down and looked into the keyhole. A blue-haired woman stood their talking animatedly to the said blonde. The usual stoic woman was actually laughing.

"So, what do you think of this one, Dei?" She opened her cloak and unveiled a swimming suit. Her cheeks tinged with pink.

"Oh, Konan-chan are you embarrassed? That's so cute. I think it complements you well." The swimsuit was a dark, burnt orange and quite revealing. He started fixing it up to fit her form better.

Pein watched them greedily. Deidara's hands caressing her beautiful body. Konan never let him touch her like that. He had sacrificed everything in the world for her and she never giggled or ever looked remotely happy around him. To tell the truth he actually was jealous of the blonde.

Sasori walked in the room and walked out. The two both burst out laughing. Pein could see Konan's tight stomach muscles move as she laughed her melodic laugh. A laugh he hadn't heard it seemed in lifetimes.

Sasori finally came back in, the unemotional man's mouth seemed to turn up at the corners just slightly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, you are now get out!" She said it with mock seriousness. He went over to the female and showed her something he had concealed in his sleeve. Her eyes lit up. As soon as Sasori moved out of the way he saw a beautifully intricate wooden flower.

"You remembered my birthday! Thank you so much." She hugged the man slightly shorter than her. This time he did smile.

Pein couldn't watch this anymore and began to walk away. He didn't remember Konan's birthday! That didn't matter at the moment however. What mattered was that she had to keep those two vile men away from her pure soul. He wasn't going to murder them, the thought did cross his mind, they were too precious of pawns to be dead. No, he was going to put them on more missions. That was the most sensible idea.

_

The only female member of the Akatsuki stealthily walked into Itachi's room. He looked up from his photo album it seemed and nodded his head at her. She sat on the bed next to him and looked over his shoulder. In the album were drawing, pictures, comics, and many other assorted things. After a couple of minutes the book began to shake in his hands. It soon clanked onto his bed as he hid his face into his hands. This happened a lot.

"You can't keep blaming yourself, he made his choice." She was rubbing the small of his back in circles. It felt divine. "It's ok, I'll always be here for you." She stroked his hair now. His eyes met with hers, he looked tired. The disease eating him away was awful. He used to have so much fighting spirit when he was younger. It was hell to watch all that fire diminish as the virus ate away at the husk that was once a great man.

He was going blind, he killed the girl he loved, his brother hated him, and he was struggling to keep every breath he took. She looked into his eyes and began to cry. "I-I don't want you to leave me, you're one of my best friends. If you die, I-… I think I will too." He gave her a sad smile. They belonged together, maybe not in a romantic way, but in a way that no one would ever be able to understand. What they had was a spiritual connection. She had that with only a couple of people and he was one of her strongest.

Pein watched outside of the keyhole. Her Akatsuki robe he noted was opening itself. Her bare skin was touching his bare skin. 'What a sinful woman. Sure we all sin, but not like this. He was doing everything for the greater good and what was this for? To get out her desires?' But Pein still watched as they 'pathetically' cried into each other's arms.

She sat up and faced him. She started to play with her fingers. "I know, you don't have… much time left, so I want to give you something," she looked up at him, "myself."

"You want me… to take you?" She nodded vigorously. He met her eyes and sighed.

"Konan, I thought we didn't love each other that way, this may wreck our relationship."

"But, don't when two people love each other, they show it, this way?" He just chuckled at her.

"Konan, I truly love you, but I don't need you to offer yourself to me, besides, I'm in love with someone else. Don't get me wrong, you are the most important person in my life, I'm just not _in_ love with you."

Deidara appeared in the room. "Love, I hope I find the one some day, now don't tell anyone that, un!"

"Too late." Sasori and Hidan appeared beside him. He mentally cursed.

Konan cleared her throat. "Are we going to have a sleep over in here again?" It seemed everyone was already prepared. Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, and Kakazu were out on a mission so it was just the gang tonight.

"Konan, what are you going to wear for pajamas?" Asked Hidan.

"I don't know? I could borrow Itachi's clothes again, or Dei, did you bring extras?" He shook his head no and Konan walked to Itachi's closet.

Hidan kneeled down on the floor and looked up at nothing in particular. "Lord Jashin, I promise to save every heathen in the world. I dutifully swear to kill the ones I cannot, and I will kill with pleasure. Amen." He kissed his pendant and smiled.

Konan was wearing one of it looked like Sasuke's old shirts. It was green and it had a spiral on it. "What is this?"

"That's Naruto's."

"The Jinchuuriki?"

"The very same. He was such great kid, it's going to be a pity when we extract the Kyubi from him. My brother Sasuke and him used to be great friends when they were little, then when they turned into preteens, everything changed, you know how that goes. Eventually they did become best friends again." Everyone sighed.

No one was going to say what taboo they really thought. They all hated being in the Akatsuki and were either forced to be in it or were naïve at the time. None of the gang wanted to kill innocent people like that. Even Hidan usually only killed older people who could think for themselves. And they often passed into usually a better place. That was something Hidan didn't tell anyone but the gang knew.

Since Kisame was gone, they pushed his bed next to Itachi's. Not like Kisame ever slept in it. He usually slept in the freezer or bath tub.

Itachi stayed on the side due to his coughing. Konan next to him an arm around him and Deidara. Deidara held Konan's hand and wrapped his legs around Sasori. Sasori kept his arms folded on his chest while Hidan put his head next to the red-head's.

All the while Pein was still watching. But now he had to go to bed also. He had plans at extracting his next Jinchuuriki.

* * *

This is not going to be a happy story I'll just tell you that.

-Ally-


End file.
